Angelic
by Musings of a Shaken Mind
Summary: She giggled to herself delightedly as she watched the girl stumble—quite literally—into Edward Cullen’s life.' Bella and Edward's story, as orchestrated by some higher force.
1. Trailer

**I was bored, and I seem to have hit some kind of wall, regarding this story. And I was watching the twilight trailer (again. :D) and suddenly came up with this. Well, it wasn't quite that simple, but... meh. Oh well.**

**So here goes!**

**Oh-- Bold Caps are stage directions, if you will.  
**

**

* * *

****(DEVYNE'S VOICE, AGAINST AN EMPTY BLACK SCREEN.)**

_Did you ever wonder why Edward and Bella really got together?_

**(THE BLACK SCREEN FLASHES WHITE, AND A FIGURE APPEARS, OUT OF NOWHERE. DEVYNE.)**

_Did you ever wonder what was happening behind the scenes?_

**(A SECOND PERSON JOINS THE FIRST, AND A THIRD.)**

_Have you ever asked yourself, 'Is there more to the story, than this?'_

**(HALOS SEEM TO APPEAR, FROM NOWHERE, ABOVE THE FIGURES'—NOW REVEALED TO BE ANGELS'--HEADS.)**

**(FADES TO BLACK.)**

**(EDWARD V/O)**

"With a careless laugh, the irresponsible angel propelled her fragile creation into my path, trusting blithely in my flawed morality to keep Bella safe…"

**(A FLASH OF HEAVEN, THE ANGELS FIGHTING.)**

"This isn't safe, Devyne! You don't know what you're getting yourself in to!"

"Relax, Payn… there's no danger. And they need me.

**(BELLA AND EDWARD, IN THE PARKING LOT, BUT SEEN FROM ABOVE. THE VAN SKIDS TOWARDS BELLA, SEEMINGLY IN SLOW MOTION. EDWARD THROWS HIMSELF ACROSS THE PARKING LOT. THE SCREAMS OF ONLOOKERS—BOTH HUMAN AND ANGELIC—ARE LOUD, REACH A CLIMAX, AND THEN STOP SUDDENLY. THE SCREEN IS BLACK, AND THEN PAYN APPEARS, TALKING TO DEVYNE. HIS FACE IS CRUMPLED IN PAIN.)**

"You don't know the things I've seen."

**(FLASHBACK- BLACK AND WHITE. AN ANCIENT VAMPIRE, THE SCREAMS OF AN ANGEL. THE IMAGES ARE BRIEF, BROKEN.)**

"I want you to stay away, Devyne. Please. I don't want you to be—"

"What?"

"If you're hurt, Vyne…"

**(EDWARD AGAIN, V/O)**

"In that vision, I was not Bella's sentence—she was my reward."

**(DEVYNE, FLANKED BY HER SISTERS, WALKING SWIFTLY DOWN A CORRIDOR.)**

"You can't do this!"

"This is too important for that, now. I have no choice any more."

"Didn't you hear what Payn said? Were you not listening at all?"

"Of course I was. But they're different, Faite… you know that. They're meant to be together. This has to work. And they need me. You don't know what's out there. What's waiting for them…"

**(JAMES. HE FREEZES, CATCHING THE SCENT ON THE AIR.)**

"You brought a snack…"

**(HEAVEN AGAIN, DEVYNE YELLING AT PAYN.)**

"Look what you've done!"

**(FLASHES OF MANY IMAGES. DEVYNE, HEAD IN HER HANDS. EDWARD MOVING IN FOR THE KILL. THE TRUCK SKIDDING IN SLOW MOTION TOWARDS BELLA. JAMES LOWERED INTO A CROUCH. THE FALLEN ANGEL, WRITHING IN AGONY. THE BASBALL FIELD, CULLENS PROTECTING BELLA.)**

**(THE LAST IMAGE STAYS LONGER THAN THE OTHERS—EDWARD AND BELLA IN THEIR MEADOW, SEEN FROM ABOVE.)**

"You are the most important thing to me, now. The most important thing to me ever."

**(THE SCREEN FADES TO BLACK. THE ONLY THING HEARD NOW IS DEVYNE AND PAYN. DEVYNE'S VOICE IS A WHISPER.)**

"They're going to die. They'll die, and I can't do anything.

"They're not your business. You shouldn't have anything to do with them."

"Then, why can't I stay away?"

_ANGELIC—COMING SOON._


	2. In the beginning

**An idea of the meeting between Edward and Bella-- from the point of view of the mischevous angel the Edward refers to in Midnight Sun. Just some playing with an idea.**

* * *

She giggled to herself delightedly as she watched the girl stumble—quite literally—into Edward Cullen's life. The sound was beautiful, heartbreaking. Like the pealing of a thousand church bells. She often amused herself by watching the lonely vampire as he hunted, forced himself through high school and onto college, time and time again. He was always alone, despite the easy family love that was evident between Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

But he was missing something, too. No, not missing—waiting for something. Something essential, and beautiful, and life-changing.

He was waiting for love. True love—the love that a man has for a woman. He would wait no longer. She would not allow it.

She smiled to herself as she remembered the creation of this seemingly insignificant human girl. A tantalising scent, to capture his attention, a silent mind to occupy his thoughts, a quiet beauty to hold his eyes. And, on top of it all, appallingly bad luck, to place her constantly in harms way. Hopefully, he'd get the message soon enough—she needed him as much as he would need her.

Yes, it was all coming together now. She only needed one thing, on his behalf—complete and utter self-control. But she was confident that he had the strength required.

Now, all that she had to do was wait...


	3. A Twist of Faite

**Hey. Well, quite a few people liked this idea, so I've decided to continue it. Although this one is fairly short, some are longer-- and some are a similar length to this one. There are quite a few spoilers for Midnight Sun-- which I guess aren't really spoilers so much, since it's the same story as twilight. Hmph. Actually, it's not so much this chapter-- but the next one.**

**I've given my angels names, by the way. I quite like them... if anyone has any more ideas concerning various angels, and characters from that world, then I'm always open to suggestions. Seriously. Oh: Devyne is said like, 'Divine'.**** The others are pretty much self-explanatory though. By the way, I;ve written like, the next seven chapters. But I'm not going to update, if nobody reviews...**

* * *

"No! NO! What are you DOING?"

The lovely angel could hardly help herself, as she stood nose-to-nose with her sister. It had been a long—too long, really—since they had last met. Nearly two thousand mortal years.

"How could you do this? This is my business, not yours! Keep out, Faite!"

Faite giggled wildly, amused by her heavenly sister's abrupt temper, "Relax, Devyne. I know what I'm doing. Let me have my fun, eh? Back off a little. The human won't be harmed, if that makes you feel any better. And the vampire will get the chance to test his spectacular self-control. The way you do things is so _boring. _This will be much more exciting for all involved."

"Faite! He went to _Alaska!_ Were you so wrapped up in your childish mind, that you missed that? Now I have to spend the day trying to convince him to go back!"

"One day from eternity, Devyne. You'll get over it. Haven't I already tweaked his fate enough? And Destinee made sure that they were going to be together."

Devyne's protests fell short as she heard the name of her other sister. "Alright, FINE! But if this goes wrong, Faite, then I swear…"

Her smug youngest sister cut her off, "Ah ah, Devyne, it's not nice to swear…"


	4. Devyne Tasks

**Now, this one is a definite spoiler for Midnight Sun-- a scene that is not included in Twilight, because... well, basically because Bella wasn't there. This is my twist on it. Don't say I didn't warn you... Oh, and this one is longer, as requested. :)  
**

* * *

**Angelic—Devyne tasks.**

She sighed as she changed her shape once more, trying to make it perfect. Human eyes were easy to fool; Vampires were not. She studied her reflection critically in the mirror. Long, loose strawberry-blond hair, falling to her waist. Beautiful, golden eyes. Deathly white skin.

She grinned as she thought about quite how fitting that was.

With one last sigh, she turned away from the looking glass, snapping her fingers. It was too late to make any more adjustments; now was the perfect time to take her place in Denali once more.

It was lucky the cold did not bother her in this form—the snow was coming down violently by now. She spied the vampire far below, half-buried in the snow, and sent out a thought to him, while reading his own mind. Though she was hindered in many ways by this form, the ability to read minds and send out her own thoughts to those who she chose to hear them stayed the same.

She projected her thoughts now, assuming those of the vampire woman. _Edward? Edward, are you here?_

She knew he was.

After a split-second of apparent deliberation, she smiled, sending out another thought, in a feeble attempt to make him laugh. _Cannonball._

She jumped, resisting the urge to change her form and fly like a bird, landing gracefully instead, beside him.

"Edward?"

It felt slightly odd to be speaking aloud.

"I'm sorry. It was meant to be a joke."

"I know. It was funny." _How do I tell her?_

She frowned at that, searching his mind further, to try and read into what he meant. Ah, perfect.

They conversed further—an act, on her part. Luckily, Tanya was still at their house. Devyne would tamper with her memory later.

_You're going home, aren't you?_

_Sorry, Tanya. _"I haven't…entirely…decided that yet."

_But you're not staying here. _She tried to inject the right amount of sadness into the projected thought, wondering if she had it right.

_I don't want to hurt her. Or lead her on. _"No. It doesn't seem to be…helping"

Devyne attempted a grimace, and, seeing her face in his thoughts, knew that it had passed. Perhaps these vampires were not so observant as they claimed. "That's my fault, isn't it?"

_Lie. Lie. _"Of course not."

She had to stifle a laugh at that. _Don't be a gentleman._

He smiled.

_I make you uncomfortable. _That was the angel's aim, of course—to make him uncomfortable enough to return to Bella.

"No." _It's a good job she can't read my thoughts…_

She raised a perfect eyebrow, and he chuckled quietly.

"All right… a little bit," he admitted reluctantly.

Devyne projected chagrined thoughts at him, keeping her own impatient ones hidden. She even thought about Tanya's many conquests, something that the vampire woman thought about often.

"Succubus."

_Oh, you have no idea._ She grinned, "The original." She continued, "When you showed up here I thought that…"

_I know what she thought. She hoped that I'd changed my mind. _He voiced this aloud.

"Yes." She scowled.

He apologised profusely, in his thoughts and his words. He really was sincere. A good man.

But he didn't want to talk about Bella. Devyne bit back a scowl of frustration. This was difficult.

"Woman troubles?"

His thoughts were amused, though his laugh was hard and bleak. "Not the way you mean it."

She tried a few scenarios, running through them in her mind—deliberately staying away from the truth, of course.

"You're not even close." In his mind's eye, he pictured the source of all the trouble—Bella. Her beautiful face, astonishing scent. There was an undertone of unmistakeable desire behind the thoughts, though that might have been purely for her blood. It was difficult to tell.

"One hint?"

"Please, let it go, Tanya."

I sent him another thought. _Where will you go, Edward, if you leave? Back to Carlisle?_

_If only…_

"I don't think so."

He thought of himself as a coward, and she stiffened, draping an arm lightly across his cold shoulders.

"I think that you will go back." _In fact, I know you will. "_No matter what it is… or who it is… that is haunting you. You'll face it head-on. You're the type."

He kissed her cheek swiftly, grimacing as the angel in disguise brought her lips around hopefully, another gesture reminiscent of the woman she was impersonating.

"Thank you, Tanya. I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome, I guess. I wish you would be more reasonable about things Edward."

"I'm sorry, Tanya. You know you're too good for me. I just… haven't found what I'm looking for yet." The face flashed through his thoughts again, Bella's face, and I struggled to keep my face from grinning in victory.

"Well… if you leave before I see you again… goodbye, Edward."

"Goodbye, Tanya."

Devyne watched him leave from a distance, high up in the sky, in her natural form. Wings extended from her back, and she allowed herself an exultant smile. Her plan was back on track…


	5. Devyne Patience

**Sorry guys, another short one... meh. **

**

* * *

****Angelic—Devyne patience. **

Devyne was nervous, though she had seen exactly what would happen today. It would all go well—Bella would be safe; Edward had made up his mind, for now.

Still, she felt uncharacteristically ill at ease. Honestly, this latest project was giving her more headaches in a few days than her sisters had given her in the past ten thousand years!

Biting a perfect lip, she watched as the Cullen's entered the High School again, wary.

Alice was going over and over the future, checking that she hadn't made any mistakes. A mistake here would be the worst thing that could possibly happen.

_Edward, it's fine… today will be absolutely fine._

In the back of her mind, though, she was keeping tabs on Jasper, at the same time. Such a caring girl. Devyne and her sisters had always liked Alice.

Jasper was amused, which surprised the angel—but, of course—he was the one who was usually the centre of the Cullen's concerns, and now he had passed that on to Edward, he was feeling oddly free. Devyne smiled indulgently, from her vantage point high above them. She hoped he would enjoy this while it lasted.

Emmett was feeling very self-indulgent—presently, he was amused by how much he looked like a bodyguard, leading the group into a dangerous situation. He liked the idea, and she laughed. Emmett was good at making her laugh.

She liked all of the Cullens, though—even Rosalie, who could be obnoxiously difficult, if she so chose.

She, of course, was thinking about herself. No change there, then.

Devyne kept close tabs on them until Biology, where she knew she would be most needed.

She changed into an inconspicuous human form, and walked into the class, sitting down behind Bella. She was doodling across her folder. The angel saw the human girl stiffen as Edward walked in and sat down noisily—far more noisily than he would have normally. She understood his motives, and they pleased her.

Throughout the lesson she kept a close eye on them, but found that her concerns were, in fact, unnecessary.

All the same, their guardian angel breathed a sigh of relief—figuratively, since she did not breathe at all—as Edward left the room, Bella staring after him.

Bella was not dead yet.


	6. A Curious Destinee

**Woo, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them, truly. I decided to do a little Destinee-centric chapter. Oh-- this is another Midnight Sun scene that does not appear in Twilight, so if you haven't read that... well, actually, if you haven't read it, then why the hell not?! Go read it!**

**

* * *

****Angelic—A Curious Destinee**

Destinee sighed as she watched the vampires go about their business. More specifically, she watched two of them—Emmett and Edward—as they made their way through Spanish. She scowled, seeing Emmett reliving his own destiny, all those years ago—killing the woman who had appealed to him in the same way that Bella appealed to Edward. She heard the desire, the incredible smell behind the thoughts, and had to stop herself from practically slavering-- she who had never partaken of blood, and felt none of the desire that she knew vampires did. But she pulled herself together, as she heard Edward's moan, and immediately remembered what she was supposed to be doing—watching them closely, as a favour for Devyne while she watched the human girl. Unbelievably tiresome. But if Devyne found out that she had been slacking, then she would not be happy. At all.

She already knew exactly what would happen. She was like one of the vampires, in that respect. She knew perfectly well that it was Edward's destiny to be with Bella; in fact, she knew it as well as Alice Cullen did. It was an interesting gift, that the angels possessed. Or rather-- gifts. In the plural.

Not only could they read or project thoughts at will, they were could also change form in a moment. And see the future, like Alice. Not to mention their flying, super strength, teleportation and heightened senses, among other things.

She wasn't entirely sure what Devyne hoped to accomplish by meddling in their lives, like this. But Destinee did owe her older sister… and in any case, what else was there to do?

This little 'project' of Devyne's was far more interesting than anything else up here. Destinee had grown bored of life here. Not only had they been here since before even the world had been created, but they had seen everything, done everything. She could relate to Marcus of the Volturi, in that. Except hers as much, much worse.

Besides that, though, she was curious, above all else. She knew how things would turn out, though she could not see the events leading up to that eventual conclusion. It was an odd gift.

She saw Edward's anguished flight from the classroom, and briefly wondered if she should step in at that moment. Just for a minute, to give Emmett a push in the right direction.

For a second, she transferred her consciousness into that of the Spanish teacher, and spoke directly to the burly vampire.

"Emmett—por favor, puedas tu ayuda a tu hermano?" She gestured after Edward.

"Sure." Emmett was gone in a moment, and Destinee returned to her previous form, leaving the Spanish teacher looking a little dazed.

Job done.


	7. Faite's Game

**To LynnyLiz-- I'm sorry, I have no idea. The spanish was a direct lift from Midnight Sun, so I couldn't tell you. I guess I could tell you the general idea of it, though... I'd hazard a guess that it's something like "Emmett, follow him".**

**

* * *

****Angelic—Faite's Game**

Devyne watched, completely incapable of doing anything, as the truck slid in what seemed like slow motion towards the girl.

No! This wasn't how it should go! No, no, NO!

Destinee stood beside her, her own eyes widened in horror. Faite was bouncing up and down beside them, highly amused. Clearly, she had had something to do with the orchestration of this horror.

She would die. Bella Swan was going to die, and Edward would die, too. He was already in so deep. Besides which, if the girl's blood was shed, he would not be able to resist the temptation, and his family would be forced to move on, too. Devyne couldn't remember what she had been thinking, when she had bestowed the girl with her appallingly bad luck. An anguished wail escaped her lips as she watched Tyler Crowley's van skid across the black ice. She saw the expression of terror in countless pairs of eyes, not least in the golden ones of Edward Cullen.

_GO!_ She screamed at him, as loud as her mental voice could manage. She could hear his thoughts, now—for once, they were almost incoherent with pain.

_Not her. Not Bella… Not her!!_

And then, he acted.

With simultaneous gasps, the three sisters watched the vampire run, at full speed, across the parking lot, throwing himself in the right place at precisely the right moment. The car slammed into him, but his broad shoulders had taken the brunt of the impact. He pulled her out of the way, barely keeping her safe.

Devyne and Destinee could not help themselves—they cheered wildly, throwing their arms around one another. They were safe! Their story was not doomed to end in tragedy, after all!

Faite looked almost disappointed, though she begrudgingly returned Devyne's embrace.

That had been far too close… But Edward had proved himself, once more.


	8. Overtime Angel

**Just a little filler chapter, really... I'm trying to follow the storyline, but it doesn't get interesting for a while, so I;ve added in my own mini sub-plots. I hope you don't mind too much!! :)**

**Just in case you don't recognise this particular scene, it's in the hospital, when Bella demands to talk to Edward. She asks him why he bothered to save her life, and he answers with 'I don't know', which she misinterprets. His real meaning is detailed in Midnight Sun. Actually, a lot of stuff is detailed in Midnight Sun... Read it! It's amazing.  
**

**

* * *

****Angelic—Overtime Angel**

Devyne watched once more in frustration, as the vampire and the human girl argued again. She knew more than he wanted her to, and he would lie to protect his family, even if that meant alienating Bella. Ugh! His loyalty could be irritating. She knew his motivations, and she respected them. Edward would come around… he had to.

She sat back in her chair, eyes still fixed on the image before, massaging her temples. This project really wasn't good for her. She'd been positively abandoning her home life, in order to keep this odd relationship from straying off the path she had drawn for them, and often, it seemed her efforts were entirely in vain! Curling her slim legs beneath her, she watched, a frown furrowing her forehead, as Bella tried to get an explanation form Edward.

Oh, but this morning had been so stressful. Destinee and Faite had even taken the evening off, to recover. Devyne might have done the same, except that she was loath to leave these two to their own devices.

Their parting words had Devyne almost as upset as Bella was.

"_Why did you even bother?"_

"_I don't know…"_

Idiot! Now, she thought that he still wanted her dead, even though what he really wanted was to keep her firmly alive, and with him.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she calmed herself. And then she pulled out her tiny black phone. She had a call to make.


	9. A Paynful Experience

**The first ever phone conversation that I've ever written, actually. Exciting stuff, eh? Anyway, I hope this is okay. :S**

**I love the reviews, by the way! That's what keeps me writing, you know? I love it. Thank you!!**

* * *

**Angelic—A Paynful experience.**

The phone rang, though only for a moment. The person on the other end of the line picked up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Payn? It's Devyne."

"Devyne!? Wow, how long has it been?"

"Nearly five thousand years."

"That long? Well, it's good to heard from you, darlin'. Now tell me, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Ah, Payn, you know me too well. Actually, I'm working on a little project… a human project."

"What do you mean, a project?"

"It's complicated… but basically, I'm following the story of a couple of humans… humans in the lightest sense of the word, actually, but oh well… and I needed a favour. You see, this is much more difficult than I ever imagined. There are…complications."

"What sort of complications, Devyne? If I know you—and I do—you're cooking something up. Just tell me, alright? No mincing your words."

She sighed, and it was a crackle to the man on the other end. "Alright, Payn. You're right, you really do know me. Well, the man's a vampire, and—"

"The man is a _what?!_ Devyne, what were you thinking?! You can't mess around with those people. Leave them alone! Stay away from them, alright!? Don't go near them. It's not safe."

"Payn, what are you—"

"Promise me, Vyne."

"Why? I don't know what you—"

"Devyne! Promise me."

"Alright, alright! Wow, Payn, since when were you so pushy?!"

"Since I saw a vampire kill an angel."

Silence.

"Devyne?"

"Are you serious? Because if it's a joke, then…"

"Do you find it funny?"

"Oh. How?!"

"It's very difficult for me to talk about."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Doesn't matter."

"Right…"

"I want you to stay away, Devyne. Please. I don't want you to be—" He broke off.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Oh."

There was another awkward silence. It seemed to go on and on. Payn was mentally kicking himself, and Devyne didn't know what he meant, or what he wanted her to say. It was odd, feeling so helpless.

But he broke the silence. It was like a whisper, but she caught it.

"Look after yourself, please."

"Always, Payn."

"See you around. Sooner, rather than later."

"Of course. I won't let it get so long again."

"Good."

"Bye."

They hung up at the same time.


	10. A Devyne Dilemma

**Firstly, I should warn you-- from now on, the updates won't be coming nearly as fast, because frankly, this is as much as I've written. The only reason that I have been posting so often is because I am ADDICTED to reviews.**

**Yes, addicted. It's a crippling condition, I'll have you know.**

**Also, this is the longest chapter that I've written (so far) for this story, and I'm pretty proud of it, tbh. You wouldn't want me to have to be hospitalised, so the best idea is for you to review, review and... review again! Thanks.**

**In the words of Tigger, TTFN!! (Ah, the joys of disney... d'you love it? I love it... )**

**Onwards!  
**

**

* * *

****Angelic—A Devyne Dilemma**

She stared at the tiny phone in the palm of her hand, hardly able to believe the words that her oldest friend had just spoken. She had truly thought it impossible for an angel to be destroyed, or killed… But apparently, she had been proved wrong. She trusted Payn with her life, and so knew that there was no way he could have been lying, or exaggerating.

But… it was so hard to grasp.

She thought for a minute about talking to her sisters about it—but what good would that do? Both of them hated Payn, for reasons that Devyne had never discovered. They would write off this revelation as melodrama on her best friend's part.

But she had become so involved. Could she really just give it all up, just abandon this whole idea?

She wasn't so sure.

She bit her lip and sighed, staring unseeingly at the image in front of her, leaning back in her chair. Her silver eyes closed, going through scenarios in her head. Whatever Payn said, these Cullens were different. They had golden eyes, so different from the usual crimson ones.

She would stay away, for a while. She'd have to. Payn had made her promise. But she would keep an eye on Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, because she had no choice. This had become an obsession.

But she would make one last visit. To push things in the right direction. Payn would never know. And then she would leave them alone.

She opened her eyes, and she was in Alice Cullen's body, where she had willed herself. In front of her, Edward and Jasper stood almost nose to nose. Hmm. How to get their attention…?

"Jazz."

Jasper kept his eyes firmly fixed on Edward. "Don't bother telling me you can protect yourself, Alice. I already know that. I've still got to—"

Devyne interrupted him again, "That's not what I'm going to say. I was going to ask you for a favour."

She sent thoughts at Edward, and his mouth fell open in shock, with a sharp intake of breath that he did not need.

_No. No way… Alice and Bella… friends?_

The angel continued, ignoring the vampires' thoughts. "I know you love me. Thanks. But I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. First of all, Edward's serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, she's my friend. At least, she's _going _to be."

She sent Edward an image of Alice and Bella, arms around one another. It wasn't fictional—it was an image she had picked from Alice's own mind.

Jasper was shocked, confused. His thoughts were barely coherent."But… Alice…"

Edward was entirely focussed on the image; he found it shocking, unnatural… but there was a strange hope, tied in with the negative reactions. _If she can stand being that close to Alice, maybe…_

"I'm going to love her someday, Jazz. I'll be very put out with you if you don't let her be."

Had she overdone it? But Edward seemed to be buying it, as did Jasper.

"Ah." Devyne smiled, pulling another image, another thought, from the future that Destinee had provided them with. "See? Bella's not going to say anything. There's nothing to worry about."

Edward decided then to drag himself away from the images she sent at him. "Alice… What… does this…?"

"I told you there was a change coming. I don't know, Edward." She pretended to lock her jaw, projecting thoughts about Jasper, trying to distract Edward.

"What, Alice? What are you hiding?"

Emmett mumbled something incoherent, and his thoughts almost made me laugh aloud. _Not fair. The freaks are conversing, again._

She shook her head.

"Is it about the girl? Is it about Bella?"

Devyne almost grinned in satisfaction. The way his thoughts leapt immediately to her was very gratifying. Her teeth were clenched, trying to keep myself from laughing aloud. She allowed a tiny portion of her thoughts concerning Edward and Bella to slip through, waiting for his reaction.

She was not adequately prepared for his sudden anger.

"NO!"

"Edward!" That was the leader, the father figure. Carlisle.

Devyne spoke again, in a desperate attempt to calm him. "It's solidifying. Every minute, you're more decided. There's only two ways left for her. It's one or the other, Edward."

She sent him images. Pictures of he and Bella, in their meadow. A kiss, a ring, a marriage… They would be happy. Bella was already well on her way to falling for him, and Edward wasn't so far off, either...

"No," It was not a shout, any more, a whisper.

The burly, huge vampire complained, but he was ignored.

Edward was anguished as he whispered words to me, words that I didn't want to hear. "I have to leave."

Emmett spoke again. At least, this time, his words were of some use. "Edward, we've already been over that. That's the best way to start the girl talking. Besides, if you take off, we won't know for sure if she's talking or not. You have to stay and deal with this."

"I don't see you going anywhere, Edward," she informed him. "I don't know if you _can _leave, any more."

_Think about it. Think about leaving._

His thoughts were pained, and the angel suppressed another self-satisfactory smile.

_I'm not entirely sure of Jasper, Edward. If you leave, if he thinks she's a danger to us… _A small lie. For the greater good, she consoled herself.

He tried to deny it, "I don't hear that."

_Not right at this moment. Will you risk her life, leave her undefended?_

"Why are you doing this to me?" It was a groan, but he was coming around. His head fell into his hands.

_I'm not her protector… I'd kill her…_

She tried again, trying to make him understand. _I love her, too. _She hoped he'd pick up the extra word. _Or I will. It's not the same, but I want her around for that._

It had the opposite effect.

"Love her _too?"_

_You are so blind, Edward. Can't you see where you're headed? _Of course not. He was no Alice. _Can't you see where you're headed? Can't you see what you already are? It's more inevitable than the sun rising in the east. _Maybe a bit over the top… _See what I see._

"No…"

He tried to shut her out, but she persevered with her visions. Edward spoke again, "I'll leave. I _will _change the future."

"You can try." He would not manage it.

The big one yelled something, and the blond responded in a hiss. "… Falling for a _human! _How classically Edward!"

Emmett laughed. As if this was _funny! _

Esme's thoughts were barely coherent, but rejoicing. She didn't care, as long as Edward was happy.

She smiled, leaving Alice's body as instantaneously as she had become a part of it, changing her memory to include the previous conversation instantaneously.

And now, she promised herself, she would stay away. Now that he knew.


	11. A Story of Payn

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**

**I lied, earlier. I'm going to update, anyways. Because I really, really love this chapter. I actually only just finished writing it...**

**A couple of people asked, in reviews, about Payn's story-- who the angel that he saw killed was. I decided to have a crack at it this evening, and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy reading, as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**Oh, and 'Wysdem' sounds like Wisdom, in case that wasn't completely obvious.**

**I just realised. I haven't written, like... _any _disclaimers for this story. Oops. So, here goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Devyne, Destinee, Faite, Payn and (sort of) Wysdem. At least, I own Wysdem's _real _story. And now I'm going to shut up, because otherwise, I'll give the whole thing away...  
**

**

* * *

****Angelic—A Story of Payn.**

_He couldn't move, couldn't speak. He was bound here, by some unnatural force. Something inhuman; completely unexpected. This had been a routine run to the surface—he had been testing the waters, so to speak, with his companion and best friend, Wysdem. London, Sixteen-forties. They'd been joking, laughing—why not? They were invisible to humans, after all. _

_Actually, that was a good job—the clothes they were wearing were completely anachronistic, dangerously so. They would have stuck out like a broken thumb._

_But they were invisible. So that didn't matter._

_They'd been sent here, just another mission. Completely risk-free, she'd told them. No chance of anyone being hurt. Nope._

_A tiny cell phone had rung, and Payn had answered it. It was Destinee._

"_Payn, Wysdem… You have to get out of there! It's not right! You're going to be—"_

_She'd been cut off, but it was enough. The two angels were immediately on their guard, silvery eyes searching wildly. _

_The sky was darkening; Payn even heard a roll of thunder far away, too quiet for human ears. He shivered. Something wasn't right._

_They kept walking, swiftly now, glancing around, nervous. The phone was broken. They could get signal anywhere—on the earth, or above it. Why wasn't it working now?_

_Then they rounded the corner._

_A large group. They wielded burning torches, pitchforks. They were moving fairly fast for humans; excited, some nervous, others downright terrified. No-one appeared to be leading them. Their eyes, though, were alight with a savage sort of hunger—they were eager for blood, for revenge._

_Then they stopped._

_The two angels could not work out their focus, what they were so determined to do. So they stayed, and watched. Curious, for the most part._

_A man appeared. If he could even be described as a man.  
_

_Pale skin, dark hair. His movements were catlike and graceful. At first glance, he was young… but then the angels saw his eyes, and shivered. Black, with just a hint of crimson. Inhumanly beautiful, but terrifying. Ancient eyes. Eyes that caused physical pain when they followed you. The angels were pinned in place, entirely helpless._

_The humans were still eager, though a little shaken. With a united shout, they surged forward. Chasing the beast. _

_The monster looked away, and they were released from the spell. But they followed. Curiosity._

_He ran. They could tell that, had he chosen to, he could have outrun the slow humans in a moment—but he chose not to. _

_He turned, his eyes locking once more onto those of the angels. Like he could _see _them. But that was impossible… wasn't it?_

_The humans' shaky bravado had disappeared. One by one, they turned and disappeared. But the inhumans remained. _

"_I know what you are."_

_The man. The man with the crimson eyes. He knew, he had known from the start. They were paralysed by the unseen force as he moved slowly towards them._

"_I've been waiting a long time for this. You don't know how long. Angels. Demons."_

_He knew. He knew for sure. This was a disaster._

"_I'm going to kill you, now."_

_His voice was calm._

_He smiled, as he moved in for the kill. And then he changed direction at the last second, lunging for the exposed jugular in Wysdem's neck._

_As soon as his teeth caught flesh, the spell was broken. In a moment, Payn had killed him, ripped him apart, and set fire to them without need of match or torch. But Wysdem had fallen, limbs thrashing wildly, screaming._

_In three hundred years, Payn had never forgotten the screams._

_He lifted Wysdem, and took him to the safest place he could find—a cellar, under a house, and buried his friend in potatoes, to hide him._

_Because he had seen. He knew what was happening, because he'd read every last horrific detail from the vampire's mind, as he had killed Wysdem._

_Or at least, tried to kill him._

_As good as._

_With broken sobs, Payn returned to the skies. He could do no more for his friend, he had Seen that._

_But as he left, he bestowed a gift upon his friend; control, above all else. The repulsion for human blood. Because seeing his friend like that old vampire might just have killed him._

_The new vampire awoke, after three days of torment. He had golden eyes, and a new past._

_Carlisle Cullen was a vampire. And also, a Fallen Angel._

Payn woke in a cold sweat. He had not been asleep—for that was impossible. But he had been in the slumber-like trance that was as close as it ever got.

And he mourned his friend.


	12. Destinee's Rebellion

**Firstly, I should probably explain something-- I wrote a trailer-style piece for this story, and shoved it in at the beginning, so now all the reviews and stuff are messed up, and everything is in the wrong place, which is annoying. Meh.**

**Oh, and I'd like to say thanks! 12 reviews for the last chapter! Yay! I felt so loved. Glad you liked the Carlisle thing. **

**I'm also going to make one of the other characters in the saga an angel. Can you guess who? Dedications to whoever does!**

**

* * *

****Angelic—Destinee's Rebellion.**

Even if Devyne had promised him to stay away her project, Destinee hadn't. And she wouldn't. She always had been stubborn.

She fully intended to ignore Payn's warnings, too. He always had been prone to overreaction. Besides which, he was overly protective of Devyne… More than was necessary, really. Only Destinee knew the motivation behind that. She knew that they would be together—she'd known it from the start.

Glancing over her shoulder, she checked her back. On the off chance that Payn had decided to pay them a visit. Unlikely, she knew—but still. She was clear.

Immersing herself entirely in the destinies of both Edward and Bella, she became entirely unaware of what was around her physical body. Her mind was far away—in Forks, WA, to be precise.

She watched Bella, invisible, as she went about her daily business. It was Destinee who planted the dreams of Edward Cullen into the unsuspecting human's mind.

But there was nothing she could do about some of Bella's thoughts—the girl had an unusually strong mind, after all. The angels could only access it fully when her defences were lowered—in other words, when Bella was fully asleep.

So she could not do anything about the thoughts that flowed through Bella's head for most of the day—though she could hear them clearly.

_He wishes he had left me to die. I knew he hated me. He wants me dead._

Destinee scowled, listening to Bella's current thoughts. They were worse than usual. And worst of all, their destiny was slipping.

It was funny, the way her gift worked.

Ninety percent of the time, she was entirely accurate, the visions practically set in stone. But, if a particularly strong mind happened to be involved, then sometimes things went wrong.

Bella's mind was unusually strong. And so was Edward's.

Destinee was doing everything in her power to keep the two of them on relatively good terms. But Edward—who by now had seen the vision from his psychic sister, and was doing everything he could to change it—was stubborn. Annoyingly so. And they were slipping through her fingers,

If Devyne had not promised Payn…

No, there had to be some other way. Some way of triggering something in Edward…

It took weeks in mortal time, but it finally came to her.

Jealousy.

Michael Newton had already positioned himself rather nicely in the optimum position to annoy Edward over something like this. As had Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie, conveniently enough.

All she had to do was set the ball rolling…

She mapped out her plan. It was annoyingly obscure, but it would work. She knew.

Taking a deep breath, she transferred her consciousness into that of Jessica Stanley. She had control of the weak, human girl in a moment.

Making her way through the parking lot, she spotted him. Mike Newton. Destinee smiled to herself, and walked purposefully over. This was easy.

"Hey, Mike."

The boy turned at the sound of her uncertain tone, a look of surprise on his face,

"Um, Hey, Jessica."

"I was…sort of wondering… You know the Spring Dance? Uh… would you go with me?"

The expression on Newton's face was priceless.

"I… uh… I mean… Bel—" He stopped abruptly, seemed to re-think what he had been going to say, and came up with something a little kinder.

"Thanks, Jessica, for asking… I'll let you know, yeah?"

Destinee twisted the girls features into a slight pout, and only allowed herself a victorious smile when Mike had left. Of course, by that time, she had vacated the girl's petty mind, and was back in her natural form.

She only allowed Mike Newton to find Bella when they reached Biology. Edward was already sitting there, ignoring Bella as much as the burn in his throat allowed. Convenient of him, really.

Destinee changed into the human form that she and her sisters had created specifically for this task. Whenever they needed to spy on the unsuspecting human of vampire, they would change into the girl—who did not actually exist, unlike their other 'forms'—and could keep a better eye on the situation. She sat down at her desk—the one directly behind Edward and Bella, and listened in to the conversation that Michael Newton was now staging.

He was very nervous. Destinee stifled a laugh.

"So. Jessica asked me to the spring dance." _Not that she isn't hot, or anything, but she's no Bella…_ Mike's thoughts amused the angel as much as his words did.

Bella was thinking mutinous thoughts, though her tone was polite enough when she replied, "That's great. You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."

_Not as much fun as I could have with you, Bells… in fact, we could just ditch the dance altogether, eh? Just you and me… my house…_

Edward's face was priceless.

"Well… I told her I had to think about it."

Bella was annoyed, now, and she let some of that colour her tone. "Why would you do that?"

Edward was so confused now that he was angry, fists clenched as they rested on the desk. But this new emotion also bewildered him… he wasn't used to jealousy.

"I was wondering if… well, if you might be planning to ask me."

Edward's mind went crazy, his thoughts flashing through some improvised version of Bella's future. Destinee sent a steady stream of jealousy at him, wondering how much it would take, before he cracked completely.

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes."

"Did you already ask someone?" _Damn. I bet she's going with the freak over there. _

"No." Bella quickly corrected him, "I'm not going to the dance at all."

Destinee sent thoughts of human males into the Vampires mind. His 'rivals'. She smiled as she watched him considering them, weighing their merits. None of them good enough for her, in his opinion, of course.

"Why not?"

Wow, that Newton kid was annoying. Destinee had never before realised it. She scowled at him.

Bella quickly thought up an excuse. "I'm…going to Seattle that Saturday."

"Can't you go some other weekend?"

"Sorry, no." She was harsher now, trying to get rid of him. "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer—it's rude."

"Yeah, you're right."

Both of the male's thoughts were almost exactly the same. _I wonder if there's someone else. _

But Mike turned away, and her job was done, Edward was back on track, and they were headed towards their original destiny once more.

Oh yes, Destinee could see why Devyne was so engrossed in this project. It truly was fascinating…


	13. Devyne Perspective

**This is very, very short. Sorry peeps. Just a little filler. Nobody guessed right! I was so disappointed. Oh well... :)**

Devyne watched him as he went to her room, that night. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, just that she needed to think this over. Obviously, it was impossible for the two of them to stay away from each other, which suited her perfectly.

Unbeknownst to her sisters, and the other Angels, Devyne had an ulterior motive. They didn't know; they hadn't been around when the story of the Human Angel had been told to her. A tiny girl who grew too quickly, learned too fast. Her purpose would be to be a sort of permanent Earth Angel; more permanent than those who already lived there among humans. She would be different, because she would be half-human.

Devyne had seen the future. She had seen the hundreds of different routes that this could be taken, and she knew which one would result in what they needed. It would involve complete and utter self-control on behalf of Edward; after all, he would have to intimately close to Bella. She also saw immediately that it would be necessary for them to be married. She knew Edward very well. Therefore, she also knew that this was not impossible, only improbable. It could happen, someday.

They needed this child, this baby girl, and this was the way the Angel saw her coming into being. Renesmee had been foretold, thousands of years beforehand. Though the details were always sketchy in the legends, a child would be born with bronze hair who would help resolve all of the problems between Vampires.

If this went wrong; if Edward lost control, or if Bella found out too soon, then it would not matter. There would be other scenarios. There had been, before. But Devyne was so sure… so sure that this would be the one, after millennia of false alarms. This would be her.

As Edward watched and thought, so did Devyne. She had much to consider.


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Angelic—Author's note.**

This story is driving me insane. I mean, really. It's giving me so much trouble… there are a lot of directions that I could take this story—I just can't decide which. I'm at a complete halt in the devising process. The inspiration has just... stopped coming.

This story actually keeps me up at night. Oh yes. Not the exams that start on Wednesday, not auditions that I have coming up… not even how the hell I'm going to find enough money for Christmas presents this year. But this story. I don't know where I want to go with this. I think I might have brought in too many plot threads, and I'm having difficulty tying them together.

My condition might be more commonly known as 'Writers Block'.

But enough of my grumbling. Has anyone got any ideas for me? Even just a song that might inspire me? I need you guys, now!

Becky x


	15. Devyne Mistake

**Yay! A long-ish one!**

**Dedication: _DeanParker, and everyone else who reviewed, for restoring my faith in this story. Thank you!_**

**_

* * *

_Angelic—Devyne Betrayal.**

Devyne walked very purposefully down the corridor that linked her chambers to the surveillance room. Destinee and Faite flanked her, both practically running to keep up. They argued loudly, ignoring the stares that they were receiving from the other Angels.

"You can't do this!" Faite almost yelled at her determined sister. "Are you insane?!"

Devyne shook her head, not allowing herself to think of the consequences. For there would be consequences…

"This is too important for that, now. I have no choice any more."

"Didn't you hear what Payn said? Were you not listening at all?" Faite grimaced at the mention of Payn's name—she had never really liked him. But for once, she knew that he was right. She, too, had heard the story of the Vampire who done the unforgiveable, and killed and Angel.

"Of course I was. But they're different, Faite… you know that. They're meant to be together. This has to work. And they need me. You don't know what's out there. What's waiting for them…"

Devyne reached the end of the corridor and punched in the access code for the Surveillance rooms. The door swung open, and Destinee and Faite followed her inside. Destinee spoke up then, for the first time.

"Vyne's right you know, Fai. They don't hunt humans, you know. They call themselves 'vegetarians'."

Faite looked as though she might argue, but her sister cut her off again, "I know what you're thinking, and I agree. But at the same time, I understand Vyne's motivation. She's right—these two are destined for each other. I would know."

Devyne was examining the screens once more, and almost laughed aloud when she saw Edward, trying to work out how best to approach Bella. Because he now realised that he was in love with her… _Finally!_

She made it easy for him, dropping her key. In a flash that would be too fast for human eyes to see, he was beside her. He took the key from the muddy, freezing water and held it out to her. She eyed him suspiciously.

"How do you _do_ that?"

He smirked, "Do what?"

Dropping the key into her hand, the Vampire breathed in her scent, allowing the burn. Trying to get used to it, I supposed.

"Appear out of thin air."

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." He grinned as his voice wrapped around her name.

"Why the traffic jam last night?" She asked, "I thought you were supposed to be pretending I didn't exist, not irritating me to death."

Edward grinned. I knew the real reason behind it—he had wanted to see her reaction. "That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance."

"You—" Bella was furious. Devyne could not help but to laugh at her expression.

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist," Edward clarified. _If only you knew how much danger you were in… It's for your safety. Because like it or no, Isabella Swan, I'm in love with you._

Destinee started jumping up and down, clapping her hands in delight as she heard the words. Faite rolled her eyes, but she was smiling all the same.

In fact, the three angels were so engrossed in the conversations playing out before them, that they did not hear the door open, despite their impeccable hearing.

They did, however, hear the voice that followed not long after.

"I was told you'd be here."

All three of the angels whirled around immediately, stiffening into natural defensive poses. But they straightened up, when they saw who their visitor was. Devyne grinned ecstatically, "Payn!"

Running forward, she threw herself into his arms, and he smiled reluctantly, wrapping her into an embrace.

"Hey, Vyne. Nice to see you, too."

Faite, the quickest thinker of the three, had already switched off the screen, and Destinee sighed in relief, exchanging a look with her sister. Thankfully, Payn was too distracted by the Angel in his arms to have noticed what they had been doing. He would not like the fact that they were still involved in this…

Letting go of the oldest sister, he nodded to the other two. They smiled briefly back in return, before hurrying past him and Devyne, and out of the door.

Devyne turned back to Payn, smiling happily, "It's so good to see you! I've missed you, you know…"

He smiled back gently, reaching up to brush her cheek with the back of his hand. "I missed you, too."

They stared at each other for several moments longer without speaking. They didn't need to, the silence was enough.

Eventually, Devyne broke it. "So why the random visit, anyway?"

Payn smiled, "Is there something wrong with me just wanting to see you? What were you doing, anyway?"

"Oh, er… Nothing." Devyne cursed internally. Why was she such a bad liar? Payn's eyebrows raised.

"You sure about that?"

Devyne just nodded, unable to speak, lest she give herself away.

"Alright," he sighed. "I trust you, I suppose."

The angel breathed a sigh of relief. If he found out, he'd be very, very angry…

"Vyne?" Payn looked troubled by something, torn with indecision. "D'you mind if I…" He trailed off. And then he tilted her chin up, and brought his lips to hers.

It was wonderful. That was all that Devyne could remember about it, afterwards. Throwing herself wholeheartedly into the kiss, she pulled him towards her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his circled her waist. And then it was over.

Breathing hard, unnecessary breaths, Devyne took a step backwards… straight into the screen.

It lit up.

Bella and Edward, in the car park together. Taking a deep breath, the Vampire worked up his courage. "Will you go to Seattle with me?"

Payn's smile turned to an expression of disbelief, and then to anger.

_Oh, crap…_

* * *

**I'm still very much open to ideas. Review, or PM me. Please?**


	16. Devyne Heartbreak

**I'd like to say thank you to everyone who PM'd me, or reviewed in support. I feel so loved! It's nice to know.**

**This chapter is pretty sad... :(**

**

* * *

****Angelic—Devyne Heartbreak**

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Payn, let me—"

"You'll be killed, Vyne. They'll kill you!"

"They're not like—"

"How would you know!? You don't know what they can do… you haven't seen them…"

"Neither has Bella, and she—"

"She's an ignorant human! Who would not be in this mess were in not for your meddling!"

She fell silent. That last remark had stung. After a minute, she spoke again.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me, Payn. But as I see it, that's none of your business. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, but they're not like the others. They're not. The Cullens are…different. They don't even hunt humans, let alone Angels! I can't stop now, I can't. And you can't make me. I'm a grown up. I make my own decisions. So stop interfering, because it has nothing to do with you."

He wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that it had everything to do with him. Because he knew about the danger that Vampires held. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. He couldn't relive those memories now. They would come back to haunt him later—they always did—but he would be ready for them, then. Not yet…

He watched her for another minute in silence, torn. Much as he wanted to storm away and tell her that it would be her own fault if she was killed, he could not. He loved her. And seeing her dead… like his friend… would be too much. He could not bear even the thought of anything happening to her.

"Please, Devyne… I'm begging you…"

"No."

More silence. It was awkward, and it hurt them both. Much as Payn wished he could stop her, he knew that there was nothing he could do… that she knew of. She was too set in her ways. But perhaps, if he was discreet enough, he could halt this process of his own accord. Then it wouldn't matter… Then they could be together… Then he would not have to constantly worry about her safety…

Had she not been and Angel, she would not have heard the words he whispered as he turned away and left her standing there, rooted to the ground where she stood, unable to move. Something held her back inexplicably.

"I love you."

She wanted to cry out, to respond. But it was too late. He was gone.


	17. Payn and Angstt

**Okay, so I'm sorry. I haven't updated in like... forever. Meh. It seems like all I write at the moment is drabbles. I swear, I have them coming out my bloody ears... argh!**

**Anyways, yeah. I pretty much introduced a whole new concept in here, hope it isn't too hard to grasp. It's sort of funny that when I first started out, this was going to be mainly focussed on Bella and Edward... but it seems like I've got this whole other plot thing going on. Believe me, it wasn't planned. What do you think about my own plot? Should I keep it, and let Bellward get on with it? Or should I ditch my own plot, and focus on Meyer's? Suggestions are valued, seriously!!**

**DISCLAIMER: (I keep forgetting them. :( ) All recognisable characters are Stephenie Meyer's. Devyne, Faite, Destinee, Payn, Wysdem and now Angstt are mine. ALL MINE! Got that? Awesome. :)**

**

* * *

****Angelic—Payn and Angstt.**

**

* * *

**"How could she? She knows how I… She knows what I think of… argh!" Payn was nearly incoherent with rage. His boss merely smiled at him from the red leather chair she sat on. When she spoke it was a caress, smooth as silk and a hundred times more deadly.

"So what are you going to do about her, Payn?"

He stopped his pacing, turning to face her with an expression that was half incredulous, half angry. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. You're a smart Agent. I think you could figure it out all by yourself…"

Angstt's best Agent's expression fell comically. He went from looking angry, to devastated. "Y-you mean kill her?"

The woman rolled her eyes. Honestly. Some Agents these days were terribly dramatic. "Of course I don't mean kill her, Payn. Keep up. She is an Angel, is she not? There is only one way to kill an Angel. Do not tempt me to try it. Unless you would like her to become a Fallen, like your other friend?"

"No. No, of course not. Sorry… I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly."

Silence followed. Angstt stared at her Agent with piercing black eyes. "Oh come _on, _Payn! You want revenge, do you not? And so, what is the best way of getting revenge on young Devyne at this particular moment in time?"

He caught on. Finally. Clearly his mind was not as devious as she had been hoping. "You mean sabotage her project?"

"Yes, Payn. That is exactly what I mean. Get to it."

He nodded once, his grey eyes far away, hopefully coming up with ways to destroy the relationship between the Vampire and the Human girl. The colour of his eyes was still a worry, really. She had hoped they would be fully black by now. He was clearly still undecided, which was a shame. She had hoped, when he had first come to her, that he would do well… he had suffered a relatively large amount. His friend, becoming a Fallen… yes, it all fitted rather nicely. He had come to her afterwards, seeking revenge. When Angstt had first met Payn, she had discovered a wonderful new talent, perfect for use in the Underworld. It was a shame that he had take so long to adjust. His eyes were taking a long time, too. But slowly they were turning to black from silver. Hopefully soon they would be fully ebony, and she would be able to put him to a decent use. Finally.

And hadn't she waited long enough? Three and a half decades was a long time, even for a Transfer.

Transfers, of course, were few and far between, and most were going to opposite way; from the Under to the Above. Most new recruits came directly from the Surface, eyes already blackened by past misdeeds. They were put, of course, to immediate use; sabotaging the Above, and occasionally the Surface.

Yes, Angstt had quite the operation running down in the Under. Shame the Angels in the Above were too dim-witted to find out, and stop her…


	18. Qupids Chokehold

**New Character? Sorry, I couldn't help myself... 'Qupid' is said like 'Cupid', capische?  
**

**Merry Christmas, all!**

**Angelic—Qupid's Chokehold**

**

* * *

**Devyne kept herself entirely focussed on Bella, and her project, as the day passed, excruciatingly slowly.

She heightened Edward's senses to match Bella's. She made him hyperaware of her, and tweaked his mind a little, so that he wanted to watch her all day, through the eyes of others. He would have gotten to this stage by himself, of course. Devyne was no Qupid. But she definitely sped up the process by a lot.

Speaking of Qupid, she'd been meaning to have a few words with him…

Pressing the button on her intercom, Devyne sent a message to Qupid, asking for him immediately. He knocked just a moment after she called, and she let him in. He hovered, as always, a few feet above the ground, suspended by gold wings that he kept permanently out. All of the Angels had wings, of course, but most generally kept them hidden or invisible. Not Qupid.

The man spoke first, a charming smile gracing his features.

"Ah, Miss Devyne. A pleasure, as always. Is there something I can help you with?"

She nodded curtly, trying to keep the smile from showing on her face, Qupid always had this effect on people. The rubbish about the bow and arrow was myth; his real weapon was invisible. His very presence made everyone around him feel warm, and sort of fuzzy, and so more likely to fall in love.

Devyne kept her face stern, with an effort.

"Really, Qupid, Mike Newton?! What were you thinking?!"

His cheeky smile became a grin, and then an outright laugh,

"Ah, I was wondering how long it would take you. Relax, Vyne, I meant no harm. Just a joke, you know? Sorry. I thought it was pretty funny… he's like a little dog…"

"Yeah, I guess. But he wasn't the only one, was he Qupid? What about… Eric Yorkie? Tyler Crowley?"

The Angel's smile was more forced, now, as he realised how much Devyne knew.

"Aw, come on Devyne. Let loose as little. It was just a joke… come on, you have to admit, you used Mike. I know you did, I saw you… You used the stupid attraction to Bella to your advantage… come on Devyne, admit it, it was pretty useful…"

"That was actually Destinee, not me…"

But Qupid knew, from the softening of her features, that he was forgiven. He grinned again, hovering a little higher.

"If that was all you wanted, Vyne…?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes… thank you."

Qupid rolled his silver eyes. Everyone knew that Heven's resident good girl had been distracted lately. Taking his leave, he shut the door behind him. He had other things to do, people to make fall in love…

Meanwhile Faite, sat at the controls, fiddled slightly with Mr. Banner's lesson plan for the day's Biology lesson. Blood Typing would spice up the day nicely…


	19. Meddling with Faite

**W-o-w, I have not updated in so long. Actually, I haven't updated since Christmas, which is absolutely terrible of me, and I am truly sorry.**

**Anyway, I wrote a lot today because I'm in a good mood. Today was my last exam, see, so now I'm done with Standard Grades... FOREVER!! Bring on the Highers!! Anyways, I was just happy. So I sat down and started to write...and fifteen pages later, this was produced. Be glad. This is a long chapter, especially for me... In fact, happily, I seem to be regaining my ability to write more than 200 words at a time. After doing so many drabbles, I was stuck for a long time writing nothing longer than that--what a nightmare! But this is pretty long, if I do say so myself...**

**Also, there's a lot more in the way of Twilight plot, which is good... =P**

**100 reviews!?!! You guys seriously rawk. xD**

* * *

**Angelic—Meddling with Faite**

Working quickly, Faite altered Edward's perspective slightly, casually _suggesting _to his mind that he might like to sit with Bella, today. Alone. It wasn't like she was pulling this completely out of the blue, or anything—Edward had been considering the possibility all day, after all.

The Angel and the Vampire heard his family's thoughts at the same moment, and they made Faite laugh quietly. They were a mix of doubt, humour, disgust and excitement, and they amused her. She could see the ways that these emotions towards Bella would change and develop. Jasper would slowly come to accept it, and would eventually view the human girl as a younger sister, as would Emmett. Alice's excitement would stay fairly constant, and she would become fast friends with Bella. Rosalie would be… tenacious. But even her feelings would change towards Edward's future wife, and she'd eventually come to accept her.

The way the future was mapped out just now, Edward would marry Bella in just under a year, and their child would be born not long afterwards. But, of course, the future was flighty and easily distracted. The Angels' jobs would just be to keep this particular series of events on-track.

When Bella entered the cafeteria, Faite was caught off-guard, and missed the opportunity to draw her attention to Edward. Cursing aloud, her hands hovered over the control panel, trying to decide the best course of action.

But her fears, it seemed, were unfounded. He acted entirely on his own, beckoning Bella over. Slowly, she made her way through the throngs of students to where he sat, and hesitated, before sitting down herself, opposite him. They were silent for a moment, before Bella spoke.

"This is…different."

"Well, I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

Faite's eyes widened as he spoke; he had nearly slipped, right then and there. Having her find out about his true identity at this stage was not such a good idea—there was a stronger chance that Bella would run screaming. They had to wait for the opportune moment, once Bella realised that she was in love with him.

Faite crossed her fingers—a gesture that was far more lucky than any human version of it—and held her breath. "You know, I don't have any idea what you mean."

The Angel let out her breath slowly. Disaster had been averted. For now.

She watched as they chatted about inconsequential things like Michael Newton, before they moved onto more serious topics. Edward, in his own way, tried to warn her about the dangers of liaising with Vampires, a warning which she either did not notice, or chose to ignore. Faite smirked, glad that Edward's attempts had been averted.

And then, after a brief pause, Bella spoke again. "I'm trying to figure out what you are."

Edward and Faite froze instantaneously. Isabella Swan was remarkably perceptive—perhaps too much so. She should have been expecting this.

Fortunately, though, as the conversation wound on, it became apparent that Bella was pulling at straws, trying to guess. The smile reasserted itself on the Vampire's face, and Faite began to breathe again.

Their conversation moved on and, in time, their lunch drew to a close. The human girl realised this, and stood abruptly. "We're going to be late."

"I'm not going to class."

"Why not?"

"It's healthy to ditch now and then."

Faite could have snorted. She knew the real reason—Blood typing. Then again, Edward in the same room as Bella's exposed blood would not be particularly healthy for either of them, so she supposed he was somewhat justified in cutting class today. Bella scrutinised his face for a moment, before making up her mind. It was predictable—she was a good person. She wasn't going to cut.

Carefully, Faite watched as the Vampire watched Bella leave the café. The way he looked at her… so lovingly. It was truly touching.

Bella made her way to class, and Edward went to sit in his car, flicking on the stereo. Faite could have laughed—he was listening to Debussy. It was very appropriate. This was one of the things they had in common, and one of the things that they would eventually—in their own way—bond over.

Faite mentally skipped over the next few minutes, the screen before her split between Edward in his Volvo, and Bella in the Biology room, turning greener by the second. Just then, Bella leaned down, pressing her head to the marble-topped desk, and the Angel watching her smiled. This was where the fun began.

"Bella, are you alright?" Mr. Banner spoke up, sounding concerned.

"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner." Well, of course she did! She'd been given enough blood transfusions for her dreadful clumsiness, after all. Bella didn't sound great.

"Are you feeling faint?" Faite might have scoffed. Not at _all, _Mr. Banner. She just thought she'd turn green and press her head to the desk for no reason at all! She wondered briefly what hope the rest of the world had, when it was the teachers needed teaching.

"Yes, sir."

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" The blonde jock-type put his hand up, and Faite could hear Bella's internal groan. _Mike Newton. Of course._

"Can you walk?"

Bella was getting quieter and quieter by the second. "Yes," she whispered, half-plotting her escape, for if Mike didn't hurry up. The boy wrapped his arm a little too eagerly around Bella's waist, and towed her from the room and outside. Once they were out of sight, Bella extricated herself from Newton's death grasp, and slumped on the sidewalk. Faite, grinning wickedly, projected Michael's thoughts a little farther than they normally would travel, so that they reached Edward who was humming something to himself in his car.

_Is she going to pass out? What do I do?_

Faite thought, for a moment, that the door of the Vampire's car had done something to offend him, he threw it open so quickly. He raced from the car, a little to fast to be plausible, and crossed the distance quickly.

"Bella?"

He sounded, for a moment, absolutely terrified. "What's wrong—is she hurt?"

Faite thought briefly that it was a good job she had altered the script slightly. In the original draft, Bella hadn't fainted until she'd stuck her own finger. She could see now that, had they kept the original, Edward would have gone for Bella's throat right then and there. She let a smug smile flicker across her face at her own success, before refocusing her thoughts on the scene below.

"I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened—she didn't even stick her finger." Edward's relief at Mike's simple confirmation was tangible, even from the Bird's-eye perspective.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Edward's concern was achingly sweet, and Faite felt herself smile unconsciously.

"No… go away," she moaned, her head between her knees.

"I was taking her to the nurse, but she wouldn't go any further," Mike practically snarled at Edward, trying to defend his 'territory'. Edward was oblivious, his thoughts still worried about Bella.

"I'll take her," assured Edward. "You can go back to class."

Mike, however, wasn't so convinced. "No—I'm supposed to do it."

But Edward, of course, had his own agenda. He scooped Bella gently up in his arms, marvelling temporarily at how wells she fit there.

"Put me down!"

"Hey!"

Edward ignored them both, grinning down at Bella's still-green face. "You look awful."

"Put me back on the sidewalk," Bella almost groaned, wondering subconsciously how long it would be before she threw up on him.

He ignored her again, to Faite's amusement. "So, you faint at the sight of blood?" There it was again. Faite had to hand it to her sister—Devyne certainly had a sense of humour. It was truly ironic that, while Edward craved blood, Bella detested it. "And not even your own blood." For which, of course, he was incredibly grateful.

He kicked open the door, carrying Bella inside. The secretary let out a cry of astonishment as she took in the scene. Faite had to admit, it would make any sane woman stop and stare. Edward looked like he'd just saved her from a burning building, or something.

He reassured both the secretary and the nurse, choosing to ignore their thoughts, before putting the length of the room between him and Bella. It was probably wise, given that the adrenaline that was pumping through her system, and the venom pumping through his.

The nurse left, and Bella spoke directly to him again, closing her eyes. "You were right."

Edward tensed, worried suddenly that she had finally come to her senses and heeded his warnings.

He smirked. "I usually am—but about what in particular this time?"

"Ditching is healthy."

After several minutes more, the two were dismissed and left the room together, following the dramatic entrance of another Blood-typing casualty. They were followed by that human again, to the Vampire's annoyance.

"You look better," he accused Bella.

"Just…keep your hand in your pocket," she warned, shuddering at the thought of more blood exposure.

"I'm not bleeding any more." He sounded defensive, and quickly changed the subject. "Are you coming back to class?"

Apparently, this boy was as stupid as he looked.

"Are you kidding? I'd just have to turn around and come back."

Just then, the door opened behind her. Faite jumped, startled, and looked around quickly to see Destinee behind her, a wicked grin on her face. Faite returned the expression, and beckoned her forward.

"Blood-typing… very entertaining."

The two turned back to the monitor just as Bella invited Edward to La Push that weekend. It was a shame, really, that the treaty was still in full force. Faite would have to talk to Vyne about that. The treaty was outdated, and very annoying… especially at times like these.

"Let's you and I not push Mike any further this week. We don't want him to snap."

"Mike-schmike" Bella muttered. Both seemed to be wondering how they could possibly find another excuse to stay near each other for a bit longer, which the two Angels found very amusing.

The two reached the parking lot, and Destinee and Faite watched as Edward deftly caught the back of her jacket, jerking her to a stop. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home…"

"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?"

She sounded slightly offended when she spoke again. "What condition? And what about my truck?!"

He just shrugged, seeming unconcerned. "I'll have Alice drop it off after school." Keeping his hold on her jacket, he half-dragged her over to his Volvo.

"Let go!" She exclaimed, seeming quite annoyed at her predicament.

"You are so _pushy"_

"It's open."

She ignored him, standing outside. Carefully, Destinee altered the rain so it fell a little harder on her head, trying to force her into the car with Edward.

"I am perfectly capable of driving myself home!"

Rolling the window down, he leaned over the passenger seat. "Get in, Bella." For a moment, it looked like she might do a runner, but Edward seemed to pick up on this too. "I'll just drag you back."

He wasn't even joking.

She seemed to realise this, and sighed heavily, before climbing into the car with as much dignity as she could muster with hair dripping and boots squeaking. "This is completely unnecessary."

Edward fiddled with the dashboard controls and, as he did so, Faite was struck by inspiration. Quickly, she flicked the music over onto the next track—Clair de Lune.

The opening bars sounded, and Bella glanced in astonishment at the CD player, a smile widening on her face. "Clair de Lune?"

His surprise was as obvious as hers. "You know Debussy?"

Destinee almost squealed as their eyes met, and she blushed furiously. "Not well… my mother plays a lot of classical music around the house—I only know my favourites."

"It's one of my favourites, too."

They lapsed into silence for a moment, each considering this. Both seemed to relax slightly, and Edward even tried inhaling a breath.

He seemed to be searching for conversation, and Faite slyly planted an idea in his mind, to try and keep the conversation flowing. "What is your mother like?"

"She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier."

Edward looked disbelieving, and both Angels could read his thoughts wondering if that was even possible. The smiles that erupted on both of their faces were spectacular, and would have dazzled any human (or vampire, for that matter) who saw them.

"I have too much Charlie in me. She's more outgoing than me, and she's braver. She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook. She's my best friend." Bella tailed off, clearly lost in thought. All of the Immortals listening to her suddenly had the simultaneous thought, clearly seeing Bella as the parent in her relationship with her mother. It was a sad thought, and one that had them all thinking deeply. Bella had clearly had a lot of responsibility heaped on her slim shoulders, from a young age.

They pulled into the driveway, and Edward turned slowly to look at Bella, clearly wanting to prolong the time that they spent together.

"How old are you, Bella?" Faite had been wondering the same thing. Bella seemed so much older than her mere seventeen years.

"I'm seventeen."

"You don't seem seventeen."

That made her laugh, to Edward's obvious delight. He was still confused, though. "What?"

"My mom always said that I was born thirty-five years old and that I get more middle-aged every year." She sighed quietly, her laughter fading. "Well, someone had to be the adult."

Quickly, Faite dialled Devyne on her pager, knowing that she would want to be here in a few minutes. Destinee loved questioningly at her, then nodded, realising what she was doing. Within a minute or so, Devyne pushed the door open, glancing across at her sisters and smiling. One of the upsides of this new joint obsession was that they had seen each other more in the last few months than they had in five thousand years of guardianship.

Their conversation had moved on slightly when the Angels turned back to the scene playing out before them.

"What do you mean by scary? Multiple face piercings and extensive tattoos?" Bella laughed.

"That's one definition, I suppose." Edward's mind seemed to be thinking that her definition was the most non-threatening things he'd ever heard, in comparison…

But that awakened her curiosity, of course. "What's your definition?"

"Do you think that I could be scary?" He sounded desperate, pleading even. It took Faite a moment to realise that he was still trying to warn her away with movements and gestures. It wouldn't work, though. These two were fated to be together. Even if her and her sisters had not gotten involved, these two would still have ended up together. There were a hundred different meetings and scenarios that Faite had envisaged, and ninety percent of them had ended in Bella becoming like Edward. This had just seemed like the easiest, and least painful, option.

"Hmm… I think that you could be, if you wanted to."

They were both serious now, their gazes intense as they watched each other closely. "Are you frightened of me now?"

"No."

Her answer was immediate; she didn't even seem to have to think about it. Destinee grinned proudly, and Devyne hugged her quickly.

"So now are you going to tell me about your family? It's got to be a more interesting story than mine."

Edward immediately locked down at her words, suddenly wary of her endless questions. One slip and the game would be up. Vyne began to concentrate very hard on altering Bella's thoughts minutely, trying to take the edge off of her questions. "What do you want to know?"

"The Cullens adopted you?"

"Yes."

She hesitated briefly, wondering if her question would anger him. "What happened to your parents?"

"They died a very long time ago."

Bella looked suitably guilty, and Edward chuckled very quietly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I don't really remember them that clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time, now."

"And you love them?" Her mind was intelligent; she seemed to be able to read him almost as easily as he could read her. Edward smiled.

"Yes. I couldn't imagine two better people."

"You're…very lucky."

"I know I am." One of the few things that he considered lucky in his life was his parents. Considering the circumstances, indeed, he had been extraordinarily lucky.

"And your brothers and sisters?"

He needed to end the conversation, before she found out… she was getting close to his secret. "My brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie, for that matter, are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me."

She sounded dismayed, and he enjoyed the fact that neither of them seemed to want to be apart from the other. "Oh, sorry, I guess you have you to go."

He grinned suddenly, "And you probably want your truck back before Chief Swan gets back, so you don't have to tell him about the Biology incident."

She pulled a face. "I'm sure he's already heard. There are no secrets in Forks."

Out of sheer interest, Devyne refocused the image onto Charlie Swan, who was just leaving work. He was about to step into his cruiser on the way home, when Robert Banner, the Biology teacher, passed him by on his bicycle. He slowed, and stopped to speak to Charlie.

"Chief Swan."

"Robert. How are things?"

"Good, good. Listen, though, is Bella alright?"

The look on the Chief's face went from carefree to absolutely terrified in an instant. "Bella? I don't know… why? What happened?"

"We were blood typing today in Bio. She didn't seem to react too well to the blood."

Charlie visibly relaxed, a relieved smile spreading across his face. "Aw, okay. That's just Bella, I guess—the worst equilibrium in the world, and she can't stand blood. She has the worst luck. She'll be fine by now, though."

Mr. Banner looked slightly amused, "Good to hear, Chief. I have to admit, I was worried for a moment. She went the oddest shade…"

Laughing, Faite refocused back on Edward and Bella. The human girl was still sat in the front seat of his stationary car, her gaze locked on Edward's. The Vampire, admittedly, looked similarly mesmerised by her close proximity.

"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So… try not to fall into the ocean, or get run over or anything, alright?"

She looked offended, that much was for sure. Her smile disappeared, and she scowled at him, her tone thick with sarcasm. "I'll see what I can do." She jumped out of his car—Devyne had to steady her on the way out, because _that _would have been embarrassing—and slammed the door of the Volvo behind her as she walked up to her house.

The Angels were still grinning with success as he drove off up the street.

* * *

**Did anyone catch the amazing reference to the most epic spoof of James Bond ever written, ever? No? Dang...**

**Review?**


End file.
